Sunshine
by SomeRandomWriterOnTheBlock
Summary: Takasugi and Kamui are bored so they decided to have some fun at Yoshiwara .


TakasugiXOcKamuiXOc Fic ...

Oc Name : Hanazawa Yuko . Oc Age : 16 Oc Description : Height : 5'2 Body Frame : Normal Hair Color : Auburn Eye Color : Cerrulean Skin Color : Pale ...

Yuko is an oiran at Yoshiwara , She was sold there at a very young age because of her parents debt .

Summary : One day Kamui and Takasugi got bored . Then Kamui asked Takasugi if he wanted to go and play with him at Yoshiwara . Takasugi agreed because he's really bored . Then they met an Oiran girl in training her name was Yuko . They both fell in love with Yuko and thus their love adventure starts ! ...

Prologue .

Kamui and Takasugi Shinsuke are bored , as in Very Very Bored . Hey ! Takasugi I am bored isnt there something we can do in this damn ship of yours Huh ? Oh shut up squirt I am figuring something out so that I cannot be bored damn it ! Humhumhumhumhum ! Stop Humming ! Humhumhumhumhumhumhumhumhum ! Stop it ! or else I'll kick you out you son of a bitch Yato . ! Oh shut the fuck up ! or I'll really kick you out . Okay okay ! Hey Takasugi I got very fun thing to do wanna tag along ? Kamui asked Takasugi . Okay! So what kind of fun thing did popped in to your small brain ? You wanna go at Yoshiwara and have some fun with hot pretty ladies ? Sure just for fun okay ? Since I am really bored Takasugi said . Yeaah ! Just for fun !

Then they both went out of Takasugi's ship and headed to Yoshiwara .

~YOSHIWARA~ ...

While they are walking finding a club Kamui suddenly asked Takasugi . Hey Takasugi so what kind of girl is your type ? Kamui asked . Takasugi inhaled the smoke in his pipe. Why should I tell ? You first squirt before I spill mine . Okay said Kamui with a cute smiling face . ( Well Takasugi is very annoyed with that smile ) Uhmm I like girls that are cute , I want a girl that is 1 year younger and most of all I want a girl that has big BOOBIES. Now I know , your a perverted Yato from outer space . So why do you like women with big breasts ? asked Takasugi . Well , Its fun to play with , because it soft like a marshmallow. I used to play my mom's boobs when I was little ! So that's the history , Now spill it Takasugi ! Oh look there's a cabaret with pretty hot ladies we should go there squirt . Yeah ! I see a lot of hot ladies there but gross some of them are too old for me yuckk ! Said Kamui . Well its okay for you because your already 23 and I am just 18 . Kamui cried. Maybe there are cute girls there if we enter , So lets go . They both entered the cabaret and when they went in there were alot of girls but some of them are not Kamui and Takasugi's type . Hey Mama-san Takasugi asked the lady incharged of all the girls at the cabaret . What is it young man the mama-san asked , Do have any young girls here ? This kid is requesting young girls . Oh i see Master . Mama san I want all the best ladies in this cabaret and when I say the best , You bring me pretty ladies , I'll pay you big time . Oh sure Master please come in I am gonna escort you to your room . Oh and Mama san I also want a room that has a nice view and surrounding . Also Mama - san I want a seperate room . I want to be alone with my ladies Yes Master . They reached the first room the mama san opens the door and Kamui went inside . Then the second room , Takasugi entered it . Master please wait for a moment while I'll call the ladies . Then after a few minutes the shouji door begans to slide and oirans are going inside the room with a Koto , biwa and Shamisen .

Hello Master please wait for the sake said one of the girl who is with Takasugi . While waiting for the sake lets have a chit chat . Said one of the ladies who is with Takasugi . Nee Master what is your name ? Takasugi Shinsuke .. Takasugi answered them . Master what happened to your eye ? Its a very long story . Master how old are you ? I am 23 . Master can you play any instrument ? Yes I can . What kind of instrument Master ? A shamisen . Really master that's so cool could you play for us ? Sure . Then one of the ladies gives him the Shamisen . ~PLAYING THE SHAMISEN~ While playing the shamisen the shouji door suddenly slides . A small girl that has a very long hair that is knee length , has cerrulean eyes and has big boobies unlike the oirans with Takasugi. Takasugi stopped playing his Shamisen and stared at the girl . Sorry for the wait , here's your sake . Nee Yuko chan you disturbed Takasugi sama that is playing Shamisen . Oh ! I am sorry I am really really sorry . Nee Yuko chan apologize to Takasugi sama not to us ! I am sorry Master I am very very sorry ! Yuko bowed her head and while bowing her head they stared at each other . Ehh Master what is it ? Asked Yuko . Hey you ladies you can go now Takasugi asked them . Then all of them went out while going out , Hey you the girl who brought sake , Entertain me ! Yuko went back . But Master she's still a trainee . I don't care I want her . Takasugi said . But ' I am gonna pay double . If that's master's decision we cannot be against it . Well then were going to leave you .

Now were the only person here , now entertain me . I am sorry master but I am not as good as my Oneesama's .  
>But I'll try my best to entertain master . So Master want to have a chat ? Sure . I want to more about you Takasugi said . I am Hanazawa Yuko . What is your name master ? I am Takasugi Shinsuke . How old are you? Takasugi Asked her. I am still 16 years old master . I see very young . Master what happened to your eye ? Its a very long story . I see . Yuko poured him sake . Then suddenly Kamui went inside the room .<br>Takasugi help I cannot be with those annoying girls anymore ! Ohh another master ! What happened to you ? What did Marika neesama did to you ? Yuko giggled . Master please sit down . Yuko lets Kamui sit on the cusion and poured him sake . So Masters what do you want to do ? SEX Kamui said to Yuko . Yuko blushed . No Master I still cant do that hihihihi . You know I am still ... Oh sorry .HAAHAHAHHAAH Kamui laughed . You bastard squirt she's only 16 . Oh really really really ! Your 16 ? Yes Master I am still 16 . Ohhhhhhhhhhh Said Kamui . Hey Your my type of girl can you go out with me said Kamui with an innocent face . Bastard ! Takasugi punched his head .  
>Well then Masters I am now going to entertain you . Do you want me to sing ? to Play shamisen ? Anything ? Uhmm roll over like a dog ! Kamui said . Hey Yuko don't follow his orders I am the one who requested you . Yes Master ! Hey you son of a bastard get outt'a here or I'll cut you into pieces . Okay okay calm down ! Calm down ! Kamui went outside and went back to his room . Well then let us start again shall we . Sure Master . Hey don't call me Master call me Shinsuke . Jyaa Shinsuke Sama . Don't add sama . Just Shinsuke . Uhmm To make it cute lets make it Shin Chan ! Kay . Takasugi giggled .<br>Takasugi gets his pipe and smoked . Yuko went to the center and played Shamisen while Takasugi is drinking sake and smoking his pipe . *In Takasugi's Head*  
>So relaxing I never felt like this before. ... Takasugi closed his eyes and got asleep . Yuko stopped playing her shamisen and went to Takasugi's side . Yuko puts Takasugi's head on her lap and waited for him to wake up but suddenly she fell asleep .<p>

... 5am in the morning ...  
>Takasugi opened his . Wow I sleeped well , there is something fluffy like a pillow that I am in to . What this ? Takasugi touched the thing that he was into he lye's up and saw what he was touching ! WHAT THE WHAT THE ! Why I am in her boobies am I that drunk last night that's why I fell asleep ? Shin Chan Shin Chan ! It tickles ! Don't touch my boobies ! It tickles! . Said Yuko that was sleep talking . Hey ! Hey ! Yuko Yuko ! Yuko ! . Hey Yuko . Then Yuko opened her eyes and sitted down . Yes Shin chan ! What happened? Hey Yuko can you tell me what happened last night . No I am not telling . Zettai ni !<br>I dont wanna tell you ! Please ? Takasugi pleaded. Umm Maybe next time we see each other okay ? What ? Why? I dont know maybe if I tell you this we will not see each other again . Heh ! So Unfair ! Said Takasugi ! Well then I'll see you again , I am going now I 'll see you next time Yuko I had fun with you. Maybe I'll come back tomorrow . Oh wait give this to the Mama san this my payment .

Sure bye Shin chan! , Takasugi Shinsuke ;) Bye .

~END ~

REREREREVIEWS ;) I think this chapter is kinda boring but well this is my work so I am gonna be proud of it ;)...

OMAKE *EXTRA*

Hey were's Takasugi ? said Kamui . Hey little girl what your name again ? I am Yuko . OH hey did Takasugi leaved already ? Yes Master he leaved already . Wait wait master you didn't pay your tab yet ! Oh sorry Hummm I dont have any money right now can this face be payment ? No Master hahahahahahahah I was just joking you can go now .  
>Hahaha Bye Lets meet again interesting human girl ;) Bye man gay with pigtails on the back ! Hey stop calling me that ! Byeeee ..<p>

hahahahah Xd THE END


End file.
